DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The objective of the International Meeting on Forkhead/Winged Helix Proteins is to bring together scientists actively working on diverse aspects of this important family of transcriptional regulators. Forkhead/Winged Helix proteins play critical roles in development, growth control, cancer, birth defects and aging. Interest in this family of proteins has grown exponentially over the past few years. Scientists coming from developmental biology, cancer research, transcription control and biological structure have contributed to the growth of this area. It is an auspicious time to bring scientists from these diverse disciplines together in a meeting that will stimulate and support the kind of interactions that are possible in a widely divergent and rapidly growing field.